Our Last Goodbye
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Rinto and Len have had a tough relationship and Rinto is tired of forgiving Len when their problems aren't usually his fault. He doesn't want to say goodbye, but he doesn't know what else to do when all odds are against him.


Rinto calmly situated himself next to Len, his boyfriend. They had been dating a while now, and yeah, like every couple they fought, but at the end of the day, the two still loved each other.

The pair were silent. They weren't even making eye contact. This argument got so bad. Len had hurt Rinto so badly. Worse than ever before. Rinto did his best to keep his tears from coming out. There was nothing that could ever take away the pain that Len gave him.

Len had said that he didn't feel the same about Rinto anymore and that Rinto scared him...Rinto...scared...Len...why? All Rinto wanted to do was protect Len? Why would Len do such a thing to him? Much less actually say those words to him.

He slowly closed his eyes as he remembered the event that took place the night before.

_Len angrily looked back at Rinto and talked to him in a manner that Len had never spoken to anyone before._

_"Rinto why don't you just back off from my life already?!"_

_Rinto was taken aback from the sudden question._

_"What are you talking about Len?"_

_Lens impatience grew with each passing second._

_"Don't give me that shit! You want to kill my best friends! They never did anything to you!"_

_"Len...they hurt you before...I just don't think you should be friends with them...they'll hurt you again and I don't like seeing you in pain...i'm just trying to protect you..."_

_"Yeah well it's scary ok?! You make me feel trapped and like I can't do anything! Everything isn't about you ok?!"_

_Len huffed as the words pierced Rintos heart like an arrow._

_"L-Len you don't even show me that you care anyways..."_

_"Oh shut up. Yes I do! You're the one who's not letting me have a life! I want to be able to do what I want! Not have to have you on my back over the simplest thing!"_

_Rinto nodded slowly as he shifted his feet uncomfortably in place._

_"O-Of course Len...anything for you..."_

Rinto had also tried to make it up to Len the next morning. He just wanted to talk about what happened and that he'd stop being so posessive and let Len be his own person, but things didn't go that way.

_Rinto walked up to Len and gently hugged him._

_"I-I'm sorry for how I was acting Len...I-I know it was not nice of me to do that...can you please forgive me...?"_

_Len refused to make eye contact, or even hug Rinto back. That hurt him a lot._

_"L-Len?"_

_"Can you please let go Rinto...?"_

_Rinto slowly and hesitantly let go of the one he loved. _

_Len quickly backed away from Rinto, still refusing to make eye contact with him._

_"Thanks..."_

_"Len...what's wrong...?"_

_Len frowned and kept staring at the floor._

_"Len please tell me..."_

_"Y-You scare me Rinto...y-you want to hurt my friends...that's not nice...it's scary...i just...i'm sorry..."_

_Rinto was trembling and on the verge of tears. How could he make the one he love scare him? Was he really that much of a monster? Rinto choked back some of his tears as he still tried to talk to Len._

_"S-Sweetie you don't mean that right...? I-I love you..."_

_Len sighed and rubbed the back of his head._

_"I just don't feel the same anymore...you don't make me happy anymore..."_

The pain was too much for Rinto to handle. He didn't like how Len was when he was sad. He was so inconsiderate and rude and never stopped to apologize for the things he said.

Len was sadistic. He found pleasure in watching Rinto beg for him back after countless abuse that Len bestowed upon him. Rinto always forgave Len because he loved him and hoped that he would one day change because he thought that Len loved him too.

Rinto couldn't help the tears coming out as he silently said, "I love you."

He then felt a pair of arms around him and hug him tightly. He was surprised that Len was even touching him again. much less giving him affection.

"L-Len?"

"Shhh...i love you too Rinto."

Rinto was confused. Len had just said that he didn't love Rinto anymore...but now he does? It made no sense.

"Wh-What? You do...?"

"No."

Len let go and gave Rinto an uninterested face.

"Why would I? We don't have any love. All we do is fight."

Len rolled his eyes and Rinto looked down at the floor again.

"O-Oh alright...if that's how you feel...i should umm...go..."

Len looked at Rinto and raised an eyebrow.

"Go? Go where?"

Rinto gulped and shrugged.

"J-Just not here...I-I love you too much to be your friend...it's best if I never speak to you again..."

"Friends...? Are you breaking up with me?" Len inquired.

Rinto looked back at Len with a face of surprise.

"M-ME?! I SAID I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!"

Len grew irritated as he stood up and started yelling back at Rinto.

"I NEVER SAID THAT. WHAT ARE YOU?! STUPID?!"

Rintos tears started to well up in his eyes.

"L-Len I...I didn't break up with you though..."

Len rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Rinto. You did. Don't bother coming back to me. This was the last time."

Len angrily walked away and left a heartbroken Rinto on the bench crying to himself.

**A/N: Hey guys. Time for a depressing story. No I don't believe it's going to get happy again so if you were exoecting that, then it's more than likely not going to be here...i'll post the other part tomorrow or when i'm free this week...thanks. What do you think of Rinto and Len here? I'm curious.**


End file.
